The Strike of the Golden Eyes
by AmeliaIvashkov
Summary: "What if you found out that you lost the one you loved the most and then you find out you didn't really lose anything at all but gained somthing so much more better. That's what happened to me" In trying to save Dimitri's life Rose lost hers.wait did she?
1. Chase

This is my first fan-fic so be nice

**Like the other 50 000 ppl that like her book I do not own VA, But damn do I wish**

* * *

Rpov

The third strigoi grabbed me, pinning me to the ground and biting me in the neck. Pain coursed through my body and fear pulsed through me. The rush of sweet vampiric endorphins soon controlled me – but I was _still_ in pain. I screamed as black spots danced across my vision, pulling me into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I expected myself to be dead. Yep. I should be as dead as a door nail, flying through heaven peacefully – not burning in hell – wherever I ended up. However, I was cold, wet and hurt all over. My eyelids fluttered a couple of times and I opened my eyes.

Suddenly, fire sprung from hands and the earth below me trembled with force – throwing panicked people across the room. _What the-_

Two people then came in view, kneeled over me and gazed into my eyes. Their eyes were golden. I glanced over their appearance. They people were both male and pretty good looking. Their brown hair and golden eyes stood out as their main features. They could have been twins if it wasn't for the difference in their facial structures. One had higher cheekbones and blond streaks in his hair, while the other had a much broader face and plain brown hair. They were talking to each other in some foreign language, but when they noticed I was looking at them with a confused face, they suddenly switched to English.

"Hello. My name is Chase. And this dick is Michael." Said blond streaks – I mean Chase, while pointing to brown haired Michael.

"Casey! Come here and help us." Michael yelled and some chick started jogging towards us. She kneeled down next to me - much like the two guys.

_Who were these people?_

"Hey Sweetie!" She said. "My name is Casey. We need to help you and get you out of here. Is that okay?"

I nodded, just wanting to get out of this place.

In return, Casey nodded to Chase who slid his hands under me and pick me up as If I weight nothing at all. He started walking in the opposite direction of the brawl. Casey sent Michael back into the fight while Chase sat me down in the passenger seat of a black car – an Aston Martin. He quickly talked to Casey for a minute before hopping into the driver's side and starting the engine.

He looked at me, and then smiled. The car started and he pressed the gas pedal. Instantly, the car jolted to life and raced through the dark, thick bushland.

I was never a person of silence so I tried to make conversation.

"So… What model is this car?" My voice was shaky – but by the end of the sentence got stronger.

He looked at me, and then looked back at the road. "It's a v12 vantage. I always wanted one and now I have one. Pretty sweet ride, isn't it?" He asked with a smile. I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not, so I just answered.

"Very good." I said, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Tired? Then Sleep." He said quietly with a small smile. I nodded and settled into he leather seats before drifting off to sleep.

While I was asleep, I felt like I was … moving. Someone picked me up again and soon people were talking in that language I heard before. _I'm gonna have to ask what that language is._ The person laid me on a comfy bed and after a couple of minutes of hushed, angry whispered – I felt that cool and hot sensation run all over my body. I remembered that feeling. I've experienced I _many_ times before. Someone was _healing_ me.

For a minute, I actually thought I was back at the academy, but memories of the cave replayed in my mind. After the healing was done, I fell back into a sleep.

I felt my dream self being pulled by some force. It wasn't long until I felt the clutches of Adrian's 'dreams' slowly grasp me.

"Rose?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Adrian, looking at me with a shocked expression.

I stood still.

"Rose, are you really here?" He asked, taking a small step closer to me.

I still didn't say a word. This dream didn't feel…right.

"I don't know…"

He took another step towards me and reached out. He froze. His arm was half extended but then stopped mid air. Confusion was shown on his face.

All of a sudden, Chase stepped into the dream and wrapped his arm protectively around me waist – while pulling me out of Adrian's dream.

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the scene in front of me. Chase was sitting on a couch next to me, with a bowl of – what looked like – fried rice. It smelt delicious and I moaned.

Recognition flashed across his face. _That was weird. He hasn't known me for long and its as though he actually knows me_.

He smiled and passed me another bowl that was on a little table next to my bed. As I was eating, I wondered why he was doing this. Why he was helping me?

After we finished, we set down the bowls and just stared at each other. All of a sudden, the doors opened and some girl walked through and picked up the bowls. She stepped between Chase and I and smiled.

"This is Jesse. She's the cleaning person, but we treat her like family." Chase explained.

She waved and left the room.

Chase's smile soon faltered. He sighed then regarded me seriously. "We _need _to talk."

* * *

Thanks for reading and plz review

_Beta-ed by Badass Hathaway._


	2. WHAT!

**Okay here It is SOOOOO sorry that its so short considering I spent like 5 hours on it. Here it is I'll Update soon again so sorry. Ps Rose's outfit on my profile if I can get it up.**

* * *

**Previously on TSOTGE (short for The strike of the Golden eyes.) **

**Chase's smile soon faltered. He sighed then regarded me seriously. "We _need _to talk."**

* * *

I sat up and look at him "Shoot," I said casually, but inside I was nervous thinking that he was going to throw me out or something worse. Chase saw this and smiled

"No, No we're not going to throw you, If that's what you're thinking," I blew out a sigh of relief feeling a bit calmer. "So what are we talking about?" asking curiously, So me

"Ummmm, That's right your mortality," he said

"WHAT," It came out more like a Question, A very loud question, But still a Question

He chuckled, I don't get what's so funny "Settle you get a choice," he said "But I think maybe I should show you what I mean before you make any rash decisions,".

We got up when he told me he would be back in a sec with some clothes since I was still in the same clothes from the raid. EW. I looked around only noticing how beautiful the room was, the walls were Brown and cream with a King bed and Brown bed spread it was clear this room was cared for I guess that was Jesse's doing knowing how caring she was. I looked around some more noticing a Balcony and walked out on it, expecting the same old Montana landscape I was taken back at the beauty in front of me. Mountains, it still was a bit like Montana but so much better. Lakes And so many Trees it looked like we were on a Mountain, Quite modern for a remote place like this.

Chase came back with a pile of clothes in his arms, I walked over to him and took them from him and chucked them on the bed to have a better look at them, they were casual but a closer look at them, you could see they were designer.

In the end I had chosen a red Multi Ruched tank, Grace Moscow skinny jeans and a pair of red convers. After laying them all down I turned to Chase to ask him where the shower was when he shoved a towel in my hands "Down the hall third door down on the left, come I'll take you." I grabbed my stuff and started walking after him. When we came to the door A girl popped out she had black hair down to her waist in curls looked at her and smiled "I left some make up in there for you, use anything. See you later," She and Chase shared glances and she nodded and danced off. I'll be in the room when you get back you know where it is right?" he said I nodded and moved into the Bathroom. It was tiled black and white with a shower, the sink is white with an enormous mirror. On the sink there was a box I was expecting to be the make-up in it but I didn't care and just hoped in the shower.

I hoped out and got dressed and quickly did a blow-dry of my hair and did my makeup. (Pics on Profile of makeup and outfit.) I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes in my hands when I ran into Jesse.

"You want me to wash those?" she asked

"Umm, yes please," I said

I handed her my clothes and watched her walk down the hall with my clothes, this was going to take some getting used to. I walked to the room where Chase was talking to Michael In that freaky language, God that was getting on my nerves

"What is that language you speak?" I asked, they turned to me both had a smile on their faces Michael spoke first. " Which one?"

"God how many do you speak? That one you two were speaking just then." I said Michael decided to speak up again "It was Russian," I flinched He was not the only person I knew that spoke Russian.

"When am I going back to St. Vladimir's?" I was curious I wanted to see Lissa and even Pyromaniac But most of all I wanted to see Dimitri.

For once the both grimaced. "What spit it out," I said

"You can't," they said together "They all think your dead,"

* * *

**Gah Cliffie sorry like I said 5 Hours is a long time but somthing **

**intresting comes up in the next chapter as rose finds out her fate.**

**Rember Review**


	3. That god dammed door

**Okay here it is again took long but had alot of fun with it. Okay humor comes in soon but yeah you know.**

**I do NOT own VA, unfortuanly and i don't think I will any time soon**

* * *

**Previously on TSOTGE.**

**"You can't," they said together "They all think your dead,"**

* * *

I was taken back, dead I can't be dead I'm alive standing here, Wait the dream, Adrian, god they think I'm dead what about Lissa. I tried reaching out through the bond but felt or saw nothing.

"What's going on? Where's the bond? Why can't I feel Lissa?" I was screaming now, nothing was making sense.

Michael decided it would be best if he left, leaving me and chase in a stare off, I just glared at him. He faltered "Okay you win, when I healed you I broke the bond," (Gasp OMG…. Proceed).

I stared at him in shock. GRRRR I was beyond angry I was furious you can't break a bond unless someone died. I opened my mouth to speak but Chase silenced me "I did what I had to do, your injuries were fatal, It was either this or you died, someday you may get to see Lissa again just not soon, you were in danger there, there with Lissa," He said

Considering what he said he made sense I don't know how but he did. I calmed down and just stayed there. Wait…. **(Suspense.)**

Dammit what was I going to say? "You were going to ask me about your mortality," He said that's right. Wait… **(More suspense Lol.)**

I went to open my mouth again but he cut me off again "come on or we'll be late plus you need to meet everybody, oh and the cars you're going to love the cars." I smiled remembering the car. I'm still a little bit confused I mean who wouldn't seriously look at these guys… and girls, come on!

We walked down the corridor made a left past the bathroom down a set of spiralling stairs stoped at one level made our way through a another corridor and passed a kitchen and another staircase another hallway and then stopped at a painting. There was an elderly woman standing before a fire and people around her listening, I looked more closely and saw that the painting was moving mouths moved the fire flickered, her eyes the same colour as chase's, darting between faces as she told the story. "What's this?" I asked

"It's a Door," He said I stared at him like he was crazy "I'm not crazy, touch it." He said

I reached out, maybe he was telling the truth I mean everything here is crazy but it was true. As my fingers made contact with the painting the tops of my fingerprints disappeared I pushed my hand through and could feel the fire warming my arm. I pulled my arm back, and looked over to Chase he nodded urging me in. I pushed forward putting my feet in one at a time then just pulling myself through. I couldn't see anything for half a second; the picture materialized in front of me the woman, the people the fire. Closer up I could see the pictures in the fire up seeing people running around in the shape of the fire I was instantly captivated listening intently to the story while watching the fire. You would think it would be hard but looking at the fire it was telling the story by its self like it had a mind of its own.

"the people ran hiding in the trees from the leaders a couple captured escaped tying them to the roots and running staring at the life they knew the life they loved as they ran away from the traitors scaring them into hiding,"

the old lady told the story moving her hands as she did, telling me she was in control of the fire but I still had this feeling it was, that it had you know had a brain. The story progressed on telling us about the people and what they did to survive, and how they still protected these offspring of stroigi that none of the guardians knew of and only a select moroi. the story finished but I had a feeling it wasn't completely finished. I looked around to see a couple of people from the cave here, Casey and some more people again with their gold eyes focused on the fire. The old lad laughed and clapped her hands which made a loud noise It woke me up and by the looks of it everybody else. She laughed again

"Okay, okay stop glaring at me any longer you all would have been hypnotized," added on with another laugh.

I had to laugh It was pretty funny, not the only one who thought it was, a couple of other people laughed including chase and Michael and Jesse etc.**( I didn't feel like making up people on the top of my head.) **

Some people started to leave jumping through that god dammed door. People that had stayed stood up and went over to other people and started to talk to other people laughing and smiling and all that I stood up and made my way to Chase and Michael, they stood up as soon as they saw me moving towards them. And met me halfway.

"you mind telling me what that has to do with my mortality , I mean I loved the show and have no doubt it was all true considering was assholes moroi were Tatiana for example," Smiling at that last bit

"But was does it have to do with me, I don't get it I miss lissa and I want to see her but something is telling me I have to stay here, please explain this for me I am getting super confused." I asked hoping I would finally get some straight answers but I did not

"Come on you have to talk to her, if we explain it all at once you'll lose your mind in a way our magic is powerful and very confusing. like she said before if you look into the fire too long when the story is finished it takes over your mind, it thrives on energy, your energy you need to be careful around our stuff but we are immune to most of it." Chase said giving me a lecture if this were a lecture from Stan's class I would have fallen asleep but from him it was interesting I wanted more

"Come on we need to talk to her before she leaves," We walked over to her she looked up with a amused smile when she saw chase and Michael but once her eyes landed on me they turned serious.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked into her eyes

"Is this her?" She said with a serious voice.

* * *

**humm humm humm we had a funny day at school today a couple of the boys at school were playing AFL (I don't know why its a gay game) ****and one of the boys kicked the ball at the goal post and it hit the pole and came back and hit another boy on the head it was funny as. me and my friends were laughing our heads times Good times. **

**Will UD soon but want to start writing long chapters .**

**Songs start coming into the story in a couple of chappies. you know whats really funny I gave my Bff a black eye it was so funny but she got me back ( rubs arm.)**

**Rember Review and give me some ideas on what this old lady can say I will think of a name for her soon.**


	4. Confrintations

**I do not own vampire academy but we can all wish**

**But Chase and the other stroigi offspring are mine**

* * *

**Previously on TSOTGE**

**"Is this her?" She said with a serious voice.**

* * *

Chapter 4 **(Ummmmm)** Confrontations

She looked over to chase and he nodded She turned back to me

A another shiver went down my back as she stared at me It felt like she was looking into my soul like, When she finished she turned around and looked up to the sky **( Ha, Ha, Ha, no she is not going to some weird voodoo thing Ha) **she spent a minute **(HA) **like that before she started talking in Russian ( I think) but she didn't move she just stayed that way, she had an amused voice and quickly turned around Chase and Michael started chuckling I just stared at them like they were crazy and I had no doubt they were.

After around 10 minutes of talking they decided to let me join the conversation. She turned to me "Hello my name is Alveira but you can call me Veria, Chase here is telling me you are very confused, would you like me to explain?" I nodded

Maybe I would get some answers she ushered me over to a spot on the ground before the fire she sat down next to me "this is going to be a very long explanation, so get comfortable,"

"I will start from the beginning, before we existed Strigoi had just been made, there were only a few in the world when we sprouted." I was watching the fire as it moved with the story showing how the first Strigoi was made drinking from his friend before Guardians were Guardians it was weird watching us walk around having to fight a Strigoi. When a Strigoi raped a Moroi things got interesting, the Moroi eyes turned Gold for a flash and the Strigoi rolled of her dead his eyes were gold too but unlike her eyes his stayed gold,

After a while the Moroi had not told anybody that a Strigoi had raped her when her partner and her where trying to conceive her eyes turned gold, soon enough she found out she was pregnant she was over joyed but she knew something was wrong with the baby but decided not to do anything, when the time gave to give birth it was only her and the doctor. When the baby was born they noticed the eyes they were gold but didn't stay that way. The baby was a girl named Raiya and was feisty girl but whenever she got really emotional her eyes would go Gold. One day she was taken by Strigoi and turned but she did not awaken she one of them her eyes changed colour depending on her mood and she specialized in all the elements and a few more skills and all her reflexes and speed were those of a Strigoi

"Wait your telling me your one of them, that I might be one of them, OH god" I said a bit too loud I had the right, right I mean my mortality is on the line I might never see the ones I love. Dimitri, Lissa, and My mom even Pyro. FML. (fuck my life)

"Yes, but let me finish. When the towns people found out what she was they were cautious but gave her a chance, after seeing how she could take out Strigoi they were more opening but treated her like garbage like they were her leaders finally she escaped and went on killing Strigoi and continuing her the line.

Okay now you can talk" she said in an amused voice

I went to open my mouth when nothing came out I realized I didn't have anything to say I mean everything made sense

Then something came to me "Why me? Have do I have to do with this?" I asked

She smiled "You see there is a prophecy of a couple born to fight the one strong enough to kill us, both dhampirs turned at 17 days away from their birthday A girl and a boy with hearts broken by deaths from Strigoi, the strike of a school one left for dead these are the two with all circumstances met. "

"You see it is you once we heard about the attack on the school we Hurried over to Missoula and started to get ready we took part in the battle but we made sure we looked like Strigoi so they wouldn't recognise us as not as a Dhampirs or whatever we are and we killed them off one by one as your people were no one noticed us when all of you left. Your guardians aren't as good as you think we leave special marks when we kill they should have picked it up but there Guardians we expect nothing less. "

"Hey, I am a soon to be guardian don't dig my kind," everyone snorted

" A Guardian is something you do not want to be called around here." Veria said

"Why?"

"Cause they are not what you think they are they kill us under the command of the queen."

* * *

nah im to lazy to write a mini story


	5. bloody important AN

Okay peeps this is a pretty fuc*ing important Authors note okay next time you read a chapter which by the way will be up in 3 hours max there will be an awesome sneak peak for a couple chapters time and I'm telling you when I thought about it I got so excited I fell of the couch. LOL


	6. sneak peak

**Wooooo hoooooo sneak peak.**

* * *

____

She whispered in his ear

"_Don't fight we got it." He could not see her but he knew she was behind him._

_She moved onto the rest and told them the same thing they too could not see her but could feel her hot breath on their necks. She seemed angry._

_When she moved away she joined herself to the group of strigoi who were still going on with their speech on how they were going to suck them dry. _

_One by one they kept disappearing getting sucked into the darkness without making a noise. When only two remained the leader noticed the rest of his group were gone he turned around only to come face to face with rose she smiled and snapped his neck with the same speed he would have used on her. Two arms of flames reached out to get the other two. The arms snaked around them as their screams filled the air around them. Rose turned back towards the group….._**well aren't I nice I saved you the three hours and did it in 20 mins. aww I should get an award. nah I'm this nice all the time.**


	7. Lily&Rose pt 1

Chapter 7 Lily & Rosé Part 1

"Put me down you fucking idiot I swear I will kick your ass, PUT ME DOWN." Lily's scream rang throughout the Basement.

She'd been in there as long as she could remember sitting in a chair lying on the ground eating very little. It was good she didn't need blood or she wouldn't have survived. She knew very little of herself as she would compel her Guards to tell her about herself. She found her name, age, and the fact she was a vampire now that freaked her out, all of this when she was five.

"Okay, Okay why do you have to scream in my ears the entire time god, you got one good scream woman that's for sure." Said her Dylan said as he put her down

She smiled.

She sat down on her chair as her Dylan sat on the floor and smiled back up at her. He was her best friend.

"Tell me more about myself" she said grimacing she always hated using compulsion, adding only a little bit of it. They had become good friends in the eighteen years she'd been locked up. But she couldn't take chances.

His face become slack and his eyes shone. It had worked

"Tell me about my parents, Tell me about how they fell in love." She asked in excitement the compulsion had flown to the back of her head. This was a topic they had not talked about yet.

"That's exactly what your sister said to me ten years ago." He sighed happily

"WHAT, what sister?"

She was shocked maybe the compulsion was a bit too strong. Even friendship had boundaries he could get killed for telling this or I would have known about it already. But lily couldn't help it, she had a sister!

"Tell me about her, what does she look like? Is she pretty?" she started raising her voice

"She is beautiful. But basics first, her name is Rosé….."


	8. Lily&Rose pt 2

Lily & Rosé pt. 2

"So what are we doing today?" Rose asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Where going to go see Veria again," Rose's stomach growled "Maybe we should get some food first hey." They changed course after a minute of taking the same course from the night before, and him showing her stuff and her asking a lot of questions.

After a couple more stairs and hallways they were now sitting at the table with Chase watching her eat a mountain of doughnuts.

"I really don't get how a girl your size can eat so much!" he said after she had finished the plate and she was patting her stomach as one would do to a fat cat or dog

"I'll tell you one thing it ain't easy! And takes a lot of practice" she said with a smirk not taking offense

"Come on fatty we got to go" He said back giving her a hand up! Which doing so made her blush

"So what exactly are we going to be talking about?"

He hesitated before replying "your sister"

HAPPYFACE!HAPPYFACE!HAPPYFACE!

After a lot of questions from Rose and no answers from chase they arrived in front of the painting. Rose having a lot of practice from going there every night to watch a story walked straight through with no hesitation. Through her frustration she went straight to Veria for answers knowing she would have them….. But being Veria before Rose said a word Veria had already given her an answer

"Yes it is true"

I fell to my knees

"What's her name!" she asked

"Lily!" Chase and Veria said at the same time

"Why haven't I been told before!" she asked getting angry

"Only your father knew your mother got knocked out after birth and only thinks she had one kid… you! But something's gone wrong…..

* * *

wat do u think... Good, Bad, Awsome Let me know

sorry for taking long now press that button you know you want to! 


End file.
